1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a cart for storing and charging tablet PCs and more particularly, to a tablet storage and charging cart, which uses tablet racks for storing tablet PCs in lines at different elevations in a mobile cabinet, and a transmission control system consisting of a power management device and a number of connector modules for charging storage tablet PCs and updating software programs in the storage tablet PCs synchronously.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Following fast development of electronic and multimedia technologies, modern mobile electronic devices, such as notebook computer, tablet PC, intelligent mobile phone, PDA and etc., commonly have light, thin, short, small and high power characteristics. In consequence, advanced software has been continuously developed to enhance the functioning of hardware. A combination of software and hardware allows computers to exchange data and to share software and devices.
To satisfy the requirement for the characteristics of being light, thin, short and thin, the internal component design of a notebook computer must be highly accurate and precise. Thus, it is important to provide a notebook computer carrying tool that effectively protects the storage notebook computer against impact and damage. Many notebook protective cases are commercially available. A notebook protective case is known comprising a top cover and bottom shell. The bottom shell defines therein a recessed accommodation chamber for accommodating a notebook computer, and a rack mounted in the accommodation chamber and biasable toward the inside or outside of the accommodation chamber. This design of notebook protective case is functional; however, it simply can accommodate one single notebook computer. A school, organization or big company may need to prepare a big number of notebook computers for the purpose of information classification or different software applications. After each use of multiple notebook computers in a classroom, the notebook computers may be directly kept on the desks in the classroom. It is inconvenient to manage these notebook computers in this manner. Further, these notebook computers may be stolen by a theft easily.
Further, keeping a notebook computer in a notebook protective case facilitates carrying. However, a conventional notebook protective case cannot charge the storage notebook computer. To avoid a power supply problem, the battery power of a notebook computer must be checked or fully charged by an external power source before carrying in a notebook protective case. Further, when going to update an educational software program or any other software program in the notebook computer, the user must take the notebook computer out of the notebook protective case and start up the notebook computer and then connect the notebook computer to the host computer or server system directly or through the Internet. When going to update a big number of notebook computers, it will take a lot of time. Further, it is inconvenient to arrange the transmission cables of multiple notebook computers.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a measure that eliminates the aforesaid problems.